


In a World of White, Blue

by Azumaru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumaru/pseuds/Azumaru
Summary: Razz just wants to take a short nap. In a blizzard. Alone.





	In a World of White, Blue

The snow brushed against Razz’s cheek. He stared into the cup of coffee, trying to focus on the warmth of the cup slowly fading in the winter’s harsh breeze. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that he was the only person stupid enough to be out this late in the evening…like anyone would wander about in a snowstorm this bad unless they had a death wish.

_Heh…_

He had to chuckle to himself. Death wish. It was laughable for someone like him to even consider the concept of his own death, when he himself had dealt it out so easily in his own universe. A shiver ran through his bones, the frost clinging to every bit of his body. It had been a while now, he couldn’t feel the cold anymore. He knew he should go inside, at this rate he wasn’t going to make himself stand and go inside.

But go inside _where_? He had nowhere to go. His universe was gone, his brother had vanished, nobody wanted to deal with a skeleton that looked like anger issues and goth fashion. For the life of him, he wouldn’t change his style. His brother had always liked how he dressed.

The blizzard picked up, threatening to swipe the drink right from him. A few precious drops skimmed from the top and fell onto the snow with a muffled _plip._ Razz took a sip, letting the now-lukewarm water roll to the back of his mouth before he swallowed. It tasted like bad decisions and hopelessness. He couldn’t catch a break.

Maybe it was better that he finished the coffee and just laid down, took a little nap. The cold wouldn’t bother him now anyway, and there was no one to fret over him or wake him up to make him move. It sounded lovely. The snow picked up, swirling here and there and drowning the city in a world of glittering white. An uneasy warmth wove its way through his bones. Warmth…this was good. He took another gulp of the drink, settling it beside him on the bench and settled his spine against the back. Just a few minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt…

“HELLO?” A voice broke into his thoughts and he jolted, flailing so hard he slapped the cup into the endless white somewhere and fell from the bench. “O-OH, I DIDN’T MEANT TO STARTLE YOU! HERE!”

Razz glowered and jerked his skull toward the source of the noise. It was a skeleton like him, clad in a heavy violet coat that looked far too big for him and a scarf of a bright sky blue that wrapped around his neck and fluttered in the winds. Razz relaxed just a bit and warily eyed the gloved hand held toward him. He didn’t need help. He was fine! He could stand on his own, thank you very much! Except…when he tried to force himself to his feet on his own, his legs wouldn’t move. That was a problem. Grudgingly, he reached a painfully slow arm out and grasped the hand. The stranger pulled him to his feet on his own, it took all of his willpower to stand on his own feet. Maybe he was worse than he thought.

The stranger gave him a once-over. “YOU LOOK VERY COLD…WHAT WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING OUT IN A STORM LIKE THIS?” Concern lilted on his voice. Normally, Razz would have scoffed, throwing either an insult to the other’s stamina or toughness

His jaw wouldn’t move. He furrowed his brow bone. That warm coffee sounded more and more appealing, but the cafe was closed and he doubted he could drink it anyway at this rate. The other skeleton shifted uncomfortably, obviously having expected an answer of some sort. He just shrugged in response.

The other puffed out his chest. “WELL! UM! SINCE IT SEEMS YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO OUT HERE, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE INSISTS THAT YOU COME AND WAIT OUT THE STORM IN MY ABODE! WE CAN DRINK HOT CHOCOLATE AND YOU CAN TRY SOME OF MY WORLD-FAMOUS COOKING! MWEH!” Without bothering to wait for a response or a complaint, the so-called Blue grabbed Razz’s hand and pulled him into a lumbering trudge. Razz’s skull flushed with a barely noticeable violet when Blue wouldn’t drop his hand no matter if he tried pulling it away or not. It seemed he didn’t have a choice in the matter. But this Blue…his grin was contagious. If his body wasn’t frozen, he would have smiled just a bit.

 

* * *

 

A heavy blanket, some hot chocolate, and some uncomfortably close sitting positions later, NTT was dancing about on the television. Blue stared at the screen with stars in his eyes, yet Razz couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from the skeleton. He’d dozed, and evidently slid down to lay across Blue’s lap. He didn’t seem to notice that Razz was awake. But that was okay.

A glimmer of hope sparked in his soul, kindling embers of warmth that spread through his bones in a comforting wave.

Warmth didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
